Nanchatte Ren'ai
from album 10 MY ME' ---- '''Released' August 12, 2009 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Single Recorded 2009 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Shouganai Yume Oibito 39th Single (2009) Next: Kimagure Princess 41st Single (2009) ]] Nanchatte Ren'ai (なんちゃって恋愛; Fake Love) is the 40th single release by the Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume. It was released on August 12, 2009 in four versions: regular edition, a 40th single commemorative, and two limited edition versions. On the August 14, 2009 broadcast of Music Station, former Morning Musume members Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Konno Asami did a special performance as backing dancers in a collaboration with the current members. thumb|220px|right|Nanchatte Renai (MV) Track List Regular and Limited CDs #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Aki Urara (秋麗; Autumn's Beauty) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) 40th anniversary CD #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Subete wa Ai no Chikara (すべては愛の力, The Power of Love is Everything) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Instrumental) Limited A DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-up Ver. Black) Event V Tracklist *''See also: Nanchatte Ren'ai Event V DVD #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Junjun Ver.) #Nanchatte Ren'ai (Linlin Ver.) Contents Being the group's 40th single, "Nanchatte Ren'ai" has a special "40th Anniversary" commemorative release which contains the coupling track "Subete wa Ai no Chikara", a different track than the other releases. The album cover of the commemorative CD features Morning Musume in front of a white background instead of a red background as featured in the other releases. The regular edition, Limited A, and Limited B releases each contain the coupling track "Aki Urara" and each sport different album covers. Each release contains the instrumental track of "Nanchatte Ren'ai". The two limited edition releases of the single both come with a DVD containing alternate versions of the music video for "Nanchatte Ren'ai". The Limited A DVD contains "Nanchatte Ren'ai (Dance Shot Ver.)", a music video consisting completely of Morning Musume performing the dance created for the single. The Limited B DVD contains "Nanchatte Ren'ai (Close-up Ver. Black)", a video consisting completely of solo shots of the members. Members featured in this release * 5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa * 6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina * 7th gen: Kusumi Koharu * 8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2009.07.22 Saishin Hits Wednesday J-POP *2009.08.09 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.08.14 Music Station *2009.08.21 Minna de Utaou! Family Song *2009.08.21 Music Fighter *2009.08.22 MelodiX! *2009.08.30 Osaka Hashissou Stage West Wind Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~ (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales:' 70,299 Trivia *This is Morning Musume's best selling single since 2005's Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~. *''AKB48'' mastermind Yasushi Akimoto might been inspired by Nanchatte Ren'ai when creating Kaze wa Fuiteiru. *7th Generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the seventh single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. External Links * Nanchatte Ren'ai Lyrics * Aki Urara Lyrics * Subete wa Ai no Chikara Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Event V Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles